


Forgotten in the Dark

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death, Danger, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: Canada is often forgotten by all, but what happens when it's time for him to forget.After an accident Canada otherwise known as Matthew Williams forgets everything, with no knowledge of anything in his past he ends on relying on a man, a stranger to him who said his name was Ivan. With all the uncertainty being faced a big question is forgotten...What exactly caused the accident?
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Desert of White

With cold frozen feet the young boy walks the frozen desert alone, he walks away from the burning site of the crashed train his body slow leaving a trail of red soon to be covered by the pale white that starts to fall.

His blond hair covered his violet eyes vision blurred due to the cold and pain the train no longer in sight only the distant smoke on the horizon to be seen before he collapsed cushioned by the soft snow alone in time for night to fall.

Moving back to the crash site large groups of people speaking in a foreign language were rummaging through the broken burning carriages removing bodies placing them in solid black bags to be later identified, water being flooded onto the areas in which burnt brightly in the frozen wasteland.

A tall person watches the chaos turn to order though he does not show much emotion on the outside within he could feel the pain of the families who had experienced over this new disaster he moved looking away from the destruction he noted a glistening difference in the snow a red splatter against the ground.

The man followed the trail curious to know just who got away from the carnage that seemingly spared no one, perhaps the culprit who couldn't get away quick enough yet that seemed unlikely to the man. Though with the fresh snow which had landed made It harder for him to track the red in the snow it did not put off the man and before long he found the soul that was lost.

The ground held a lump gently covered in snow, hiding the boy's features his skin tinged blue from prolonged exposure but breath was still leaving his body. The man rolled the figure over, so he could see the face of the boy, but even with the blue lips he recognised that face and whispered the word "Matvey" into the endless sea of white.


	2. Who?

The young boy woke up with a start unaware of where he was, he tried to move but his body ached as if he'd been left in the cold the soft warm quilt laid on him felt like a weight of lead stopping his body from moving around or away, he tried to recollect what happened but as he thought he realised he didn't know anything, the memories of the past were lost to him and no matter what he tried nothing came to mind only darkness he felt hopeless and soon found himself drifting back into the darkness as his mind was on the edge of sleep the word Matthew came to mind, was this his name?

When he new awoke it was to an unfamiliar yet familiar man placing a glass of water of the bedside table and carrying a bowl of warm liquid "Good morning Matvey, I brought you some food" the man said his voice held a thick accent, but nothing came to mind to where it came from

"who are you?" the boys broken voice crocked out, he tried to move away from the unknown man but due to constant weakness he was unable to get away from the larger male

"Matvey its me, do you not remember?"

"who is that? I don't... I don't remember anything" tears sprung from eyes due to the frustration of the blockage to his memories, the other male placed the bowl next to the cup before gingerly pulling the smaller boy towards him in a loose hug

"it's okay if you don't remember, I tell you anything you want to know. So please calm down, and eat the food I've brought or else you won't have the strength for the conversation" he said picking up the bowl and placing it within the lap of the other

The young boy started to eat slowly, he made it through half the bowl before laying the spoon down and turning to the other "can you tell me who you are now, or perhaps who I am"

"Of course, as I said, I'll answer anything you want. I'm..." he paused slightly thinking about the answer he wanted to give "Ivan Braginski, your currently at my house in Russia which is where I'm from. Your name is Matthew Williams"

"what am I doing here?"

"A couple of days ago you were in an accident, I found you and brought you back here. I got a doctor to come patch you up, but it seems that you've picked up amnesia. Before you worry we did know each other before the accident so I'm not a complete stranger to you"

Matthew took a few minutes to digest the information, even though there wasn't a lot to learn, it still seemed like a lot to take in he wanted it to just click and for all that he lost to return but it didn't, he felt lost in the darkness with the only light at that moment being Ivan and everything he knew.

"thank you, Ivan, I'd understand if you want me to leave you've probably had enough of looking after me"

"you don't need to worry Matvey, it was no trouble. You don't need to leave straight away, its not like you can anyway" his voice came out unconsciously menacing (Kol)

"w...what do you mean" his voice stuttered slightly

"There's a snow storm on its way and it will most likely knock out all communication from here for a while, not to mention you've only just woken up since you were injured and I'm betting they haven't fully recovered. So, you'll stay here until I can get inContact with the person whose unfortunately your brother"

"I have a brother!?"

"Da, he's called Alfred F. Jones he's a pain in the arse, he cocky, rude, obnoxious, irritating, infuriating and well you get the picture, and as I said as soon as I can I'll contact him then purge myself of his Americanness"

"oh, I take it you guys don't get on very well"

"about as well as the British and French during any conflict" he got a blank stare in response "ah I meant we don't get on at all, there is much we disagree on leaving not much to agree with, but you really didn't know what I meant?"

"the words sound familiar but at the same time they hold no meaning to me, are they important?"

"Well that really does depend, I mean there not as important as let's say Russia or Canada but in the scheme of things they are important countries to the world"

"what's a country?"

"a country is a land mass in which has been sectioned and claimed by a group of people, originally depending on tribe or nationality but since has changed"

After a while of questions Ivan noted that the areas in which Matthews knowledge was missing mainly focused around countries and history but with that being what they were countries that held huge histories, and with that he tried to fill in as much as he could but problems came with trying to get him to hold the knowledge the more he tried to fill the less Matthew could take in leaving him with headaches that went as far as being migraines.


	3. White Out

Over the next couple of days with the snowstorm blowing a gale through the valley, Ivan kept on with teaching Matthew the things he had forgotten but never touched on the subject of them being the personification of nations.

Matthew on the other hand spent time exploring the large mansion of a house Ivan was living in, though most of the areas within it have been left to ruin or locked, the areas which where open for him were more than enough to keep him occupied between lessons and headaches.

Even after the storm past it was impossible to leave the house or communicate to anyone outside due to the high level of snow which had built up during the storm, the snow was piled so high that they completely covered the windows on the ground floor. During this time Matthew got used to being around Ivan he felt less timid around the larger man.

And with that you'd think everything was going as well as it could be until the nightmares started.

"KUMA!" Matthew yelled as he awoke, a distant memory attacked him in his sleep he remembered red covering a furry white object a carpet maybe. Due to the commotion he made he soon found Ivan entering his room

"Matvey, are you okay I heard shouting" Ivan had wrapped himself in a dressing gown before entering the room. The first thing he noticed was the tears streaming down the face of the blond being, he body shook slightly, Ivan moved closer to the smaller male "are you okay?" he asked again gently this time, he placed his hands on the scrunched-up hands of the Canadian

"I can't remember, I was scared but I can't remember"

"It's okay, I'm sure if it's important you'll remember it don't force it"

"I feel so infuriated I need to remember but I can't, I hate not being remembered" Ivan didn't know if he just missed a word or truly meant this, he had to ask

"what do you mean 'not being remembered"'

"I... I didn't say that. I said I hate not remembering"

"I must have misheard, it is After all still early you should try and get some more sleep" Ivan said the blond nodded as he lay back down settling under the duvet to sleep.

As Ivan left the room he couldn't help think about what Matthew had said, he was pretty sure that Kuma was the nickname given to the polar bear cub which Matthew would usually have with him though he did not recall ever seeing him at or around the crash site nor was any report on a polar bear in the area, and also with what he said about being forgotten though Ivan never did it personally he'd often notice during meeting that Matthew was ignored as if he was forgotten even with knowing that, Ivan expected to be receiving calls about the whereabouts of the Canadian once the phones were back up.

Though Matthew never in the past had time to hold much of a conversation with the Russian apart from during meetings between countries and politicians Ivan was enjoying the company, unlike with his brother he found himself having meaningful conversations even with the gaps within Matthews memory.

After another week past Ivan found himself with a phone call from a loud mouthed American "I'm not stupid, ya know. I know your holding my brother hostage" the voice shouted down the phone, Ivan held it away from his hear and yet was still able to hear everything as clear as day

"I'm not holding him hostage" the Russian replied once the voice paused long enough to take breath "I've been looking after him, if you'll just let me..."

"I don't care you've kept him away for so long, you've probably holding him and torturing him ever since you got your hands on him, I couldn't even imagine the things you had done to him" the American carried on talking blabbering on and on about how Matthew must be begging for release

"He was injured" the Russian spoke, quickly shutting up the American. Ivan took this as a go ahead to continue "he was in a train accident three weeks ago, due to the accident he was injured quite badly and suffering from amnesia. He doesn't remember being a country"

"what? How could that happen, it like installed in us to never forget that"

"Da, but he has not just that he had very limited knowledge of anything to do with countries and history, he even forgot you though I did remind him it'll probably be best if you France and England come to my house and we'll try and work out what to do next. I would send him to you but with a lot of things unknown I do not think it will be very wise"

"what do you mean Russia? I do not like where you're going with this"

"I will tell you when you get here not before, goodbye America" he hung up as Matthew entered the room dressed up in one of Russia's heavy coats.

"Good Morning Matvey, did you have a good night sleep?" he asked placing the phone down onto the table

"Morning, I slept well though I did have another strange dream though I can't remember much of it now. Who where you on the phone too?" the Canadian replied

"your brother finally found himself able to call it looks like the signal has recovered from the storm, he's going to bring Francis and Arthur with him. Do you remember you I said they were?"

"erm... yes Francis is my father, and Arthur is... Arthurs he's... he's Alfred's boyfriend is that correct?"

"yes, just about, I'm sure they'll be here by this evening I just hope we'll have enough food to feed your brother we're already running low on fresh ingredients, also we should find you something more proper to wear I fear that Ame... Alfred may think something illicit had happened if you're wearing my things.

The rest of the day was spent preparing rooms for the nations who were soon to join them, Russia also managed to get in contact with someone to airdrop a crate of supplies nearby so that the new occupants would be able to have a suitable meal once they had arrived.


	4. Family Time

The air drop arrived mid afternoon with enough fresh ingredients to last a week or two and perhaps even feed the American, new clothes were dropped also, more to Canadians size to stop him wandering around in oversized clothes.

Whereas the headaches arrived as the sunset fell across the frozen horizon a mixture of nationalities arrived through the door bursting rudely through even before Ivan had a chance to welcome them in, he closed the door as they walked into the living room sighing as he realised the headache wasn't going away anytime soon.

Matthew was sitting on the couch when he heard the door open though he mentally prepared to meet his family he wasn't ready for them to burst into the room like they did, the sudden appearance of people made him freeze he didn't even feel like he could breathe... was he even breathing?

"Matthew! I've come to recuse you" a loud voice proclaimed, the world felt out of sync to the Canadian he could hear the words but couldn't see any lips moving then he them move followed by hearing no sound but there were multiple lips moving at once so there should be sound, the world seemed hazy. Then Ivan was there in front of him blocking his view of the others in the room shielding him from the incoming onslaught

"Breath Matvey, it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you" his soft voice whispered "I won't let them" he kept speaking softly until Matthew started to calm down the world no longer as hazy as it was clarity returned.

"Ivan, I'm alright sorry I'm aright now. Just got a bit overwhelmed" he replied, a glass of water was handed to him and he slowly took a long gulp, as he did this Ivan moved to sit beside him.

Looking around the room Matthew saw the new arrivals had taken position on the other seats inside the room and were quietly watching him as if they were afraid to make him panic again

"Hello, I'm Matthew though you all probably know this" he said with a slight laugh

"of course, we know we could never forget that, I'm Francis your papa" the tall long-haired blond said

"I'm Alfred your brother, and the only Hero you'll ever need" the blue-eyed blond said, his hair holding a distinctive cowlick

"I'm Arthur, your brothers' partner though we've all known each other for years" the short green-eyed blonde finished

Matthew noticed that each of the gentlemen had very different accents and personalities, they weren't like his or Ivan's though strangely this didn't bother him at all, it felt normal.

Matthew watched from his seat as his brother and Ivan started a verbal fight about something with the American getting quite infuriated with the Russians seemingly cool indifference, whilst his papa and the Englishman fought over only the gods know what at this point, the whole situation that originally brought forth a lot of fear and anxiety now just felt calming.

Even with the now peaceful atmosphere (world war 3 in the background) Matthew couldn't help noticing something was missing, something important he started to place his hands on his lap as if hugging something to his body was it something that should be there he wonder to himself unaware of the Frenchman creeping up on him.

"Mathieu, would you assist me in the kitchen? I fear if I let anyone else cook it would turn into a disaster zone?" Francis said, his eyes suspiciously glancing at an oblivious grumpy Englishman

The question took Matthew our of his thoughts "er... Sure papa" Matthew replied, Ivan turned to give him a look of concern though the small male just smiled as he followed the older out the door, the questions he was trying to answer scattered away just like ash on the wind.

"Oi Russia, tell us what really happened" America asked the second the kitchen door closed

"I don't know the full story; I haven't got the full reports"

"we don't need the full story yet, just tell us what you know" The American Stated getting annoyed at the lack of information about what happened to his brother

"When I heard that there had been an accident, I went over to see if I could help, or at least try to save some of the victims though from the sight alone you could tell there wasn't anyone left, I noticed tracks as I was about to leave of someone moving away from the site so I followed them hoping to find someone who at least saw what happened. I was surprised to find him there, even for one of us his injuries were near life threatening so I brought him back here to be safe and got doctor to look at..."

"You didn't think to take him to a hospital!!" the American shouted

"Nyet, and with what's been happening lately I'm even more sure on my decision not to" Russia glared at him

"Both of you calm down, if you start fighting, we won't be able to help" England spoke of that as someone reprimanding children "What do you mean? surly at the hospital they could help with his amnesia"

"It isn't only the amnesia that's lingered" the Russian took a breath "He's been having nightmares recently, though there not of the accident as far as I can tell. Somethings happened to Kumajirou and I don't know what, he wasn't with Matthew when I found him though I don't know if he's been found on the train, the things he's said during the nightmares makes me think it happened before he got on that train"

"what are you trying to say?"

"I think that everything that's happened was intentional, it was meant to kill Matvey"


	5. Fading In The Moonlight

The room was silent even the loudmouth American was shocked to silence, “why would someone want to kill my brother?” America said quietly, dropping back down into his seat with an air of defeat

“I have no idea, but if they know about his status as a country there’s a chance, he’s not the only one in danger” Ivan replied darkly

Silence once again envelops the room; the faint sounds of pans being moved could be heard from the other room but nothing from the occupants, each of the men sat frustrated knowing that a person so dear to them was being targeted for an unknown reason.

“Food’s ready” the cheerful voice of Matthew rang through the room, surprising those inside “why are you all so quiet, you weren’t fighting with each other” though he said this to everyone, Matthew was only really looking at Ivan

“great, show me the way to food lil bro” America said a layer of fake enthusiasm hiding the concern

The meal itself passed uneventfully with conservation avoiding any topic that may cause stress to the Canadian in the room, though at the same time talking about past events to try and trigger some memories but to no avail leaving Matthew to stay blissfully unaware of most his past.

“Ivan what did you talk to Arthur and Alfred about?” Matthew asked as the two of them were washing up the dishes, the other members of their party elsewhere to bring France up to date with what’s happening

“Just this and that, I was finding out how long they were planning to stay” Ivan replied putting the plate he was drying into the cupboard, he turned to see that the Canadian had stopped what he was doing, he was just stood there gripping the plate he was washing tightly in his hands

“your Lying Ivan” Matthew’s voice was flat as he spoke, it was almost as if he wasn’t completely there

“I’m not, what makes you think that I’d lie to you?” Ivan was wary about Matthews sudden personality switch, unsure on what may happen or what he’ll find out

“Don’t, I can tell your lying your trying to trick me just like they did!” Matthew shouted out, his usually quiet voice sounded strained and unsteady. His eyes unfocused and breathing slowly became more and more erratic

“who tricked you?”

“They said he’s be fine” his voice broke as tears started stream down his face

“Who? Matvey” Russia voice was soft but urgent as he spoke, trying to hide the panic that was welling up inside him

“They said… They said he’d be okay; they were going to look after him… They didn’t… They” Matthews voice kept breaking off as the words tumbled out

“Matvey tell me, please” As he spoke, he gently placed a hand on the smaller male’s shoulder.

Russia didn’t notice Matthew flinch due to the plate that smashed into his head, the large male staggered backwards in shock as plate fragments fell out of his hair followed by a stream of red, Matthew was gone.

Russia stormed out the room trying to trace the footsteps of Matthew, the small male was completely out of sight “Ivan what was that noise?” France called out “mon dieu what happened?”

“did you see Matvey?” Russia asked frantically 

“non, though I’m pretty sure I heard the front door open. I wasn’t sure so I came to see if anyone had left” Russia was already walking towards the door, needing to find the missing man before it was too late

“damn it, Matvey freak out I think a memory must have surfaced causing him to run”

“wait did he do this to you?” France asked as he surveyed the silver haired males head, he could easily see the rivulets of red from the plate piercing in

“I don’t have time for this I need to find him” Russia ended the conversation as he pulled on his boots and trench coat before exiting to follow the bare footprints in the snow  
“Russia wait, I’ll get America and England we’ll look for him together” Russia did not wait

Matthew’s feet pressed deep into the Virgin snow leaving a visible trail, but he had to get away, away from what he wasn’t sure he just new he couldn’t stop walking. The pain in his head got stronger and stronger the more he tried to press down on the memories he had suppressed, the memories of blood and pain the feeling of his world breaking apart the feeling he didn’t want to return.

He didn’t know how long he’d been running but the pain was unbearable it had spread to every part of his body, though now most of the pain had been numbed by the cold his body felt like it was on fire and yet the pain was splitting his head in half, he screamed until he couldn’t anymore.

Russia following the tracks left behind by Matthew was racing to catch up, he had no idea how much of a head start the broken male had but he was going to catch up no matter what, because he wanted to protect that small nation wanted to keep him safe.

A snow truck pulled up to the unconscious male, men in white combat gear jumped out “ah Matthew Williams, little Canada its so good to have you back” the man in charge said as he picked up the nation in question.

Ivan heard a sound one that he could only associate with the sound of a animal in pain about to die, but this animal sounded far too much like Matthew for his to ignore he pushed himself to run quicker than before to make sure that he’ll make it before it was too late, in the distance he could see a vehicle and someone picking up Matthew  
“MATTHEW!” Russia hollered as he charged towards the group of people ready to fight all of them to get that small body back

“don’t come any closer Ivan Braginski, or would you prefer to be called Russia?” The man asked as he moved so the gun he was holding was on show “I know shooting him won’t kill him permanently, not much will trust me I tried. If you come any closer, I’ll riddle him with so many holes people will mistake him for a cheese grater” Russia stopped advancing

“what are you planning to do with him?” Russia shouted

“that’s not for you to know” the man said, a smile started to form on his face as if someone had just told him the worlds funniest joke “I’ll tell you something interesting I do know a way to kill a country do you want to see?”

Russia didn’t get a chance to reply as his body became cushioned by the ground, when he turned his head to see where they were he got the glimpse of Matthew being bundled away in the car as a smirking man walked towards him crouching down to talk “time to say your prayers Russia you don’t have long now dasvidaniya” before getting in the truck and leaving with his prize

Russia couldn’t move his body was turning cold just like his country, red trailed out him body from where he was shot in the heart. A injury like this though painful shouldn’t stop a country from moving but he couldn’t it was almost as if he was frozen to the snow his body shutting down as snowflakes slowly fell from the sky the quiet sound of nothingness drove Russia down to nothing, and unlike when the sun comes out causing the snow fades, Ivan’s life faded beneath the moonlight with no sun to brighten the way.


	6. Tick Tock Goes The Clock

Tired eyes flickered open, unfocused and hazy. The room he was in was familiar it was the large living room of his house furniture had been pushed away and the rug removed, Russia was lying on the cold wooden floor a pale green light was the only thing illuminating the room, accompanied by the sounds of mumblings in Latin. What was England doing he thought before fading back into comfortable unconsciousness.

When reality hit him again, he was still lying on the floor though this time a heavy blanket or maybe it was the rug had been draped over his body, it did nothing to make him feel warm.

"Is he going to be okay?" America spoke with a voice that showed an unnatural concern for his rival

"I really don't know; my magic has denied death from taking him for now. I do not understand what caused his injury, let alone an injury that could kill a nation. There's no telling how long he's got now." England replied, exhausted from the magic he had exerted

"If that's the case we have to save Matvey before then" Russia's voice cracked and faded as he spoke with the eerie tone of a dying man, he tried pushing his heavy and stiff body off the floor only to be stopped by Francis

"you shouldn't try to move yet, if it weren't for Arthur you wouldn't be with us any more mon ami" the Frenchman said readjusting the blanket

"Russia can you tell us what happened? By the time we caught up you were bleeding alone in the snow" Arthur asked concern ringing through every word

"A man came to take Matvey, when I tried to stop him, he threatened Matvey's life. I remember him telling me he knew we were countries, he also declared that he knew how to kill one of us, he shot me then informed me I did not have long left to live. That could not have been a normal bullet it felt like someone had poured acid directly into my veins"

"A bullet you say, I didn't find one when I was healing your injuries. Are you sure he shot you?"

"Da he was too far away for it to be anything else, that, and he had a gun in his hand"

"This is all well and good, but do you know who took my brother. I mean you made contact right you have to know something" Alfred butted in; part of Arthur was surprised the lad at lasted this long without trying to extract information

"nyet I did not recognise the man who took him, though I believe his accent may have been Canadian. I cannot fathom why one of his own people would want to hurt him, much less how he could have found out about his status as a country" Russia took a moment to breath "we have to find him now before anything more can be done to him"

Russia tries getting up again but is once again stopped "your body hasn't recovered from where the rigor mortis had set in yet, getting up and moving around is just asking for trouble"

Reluctantly Russia stopped trying to get up, as annoyed as he was that they were trying to stop him from saving Canada, he was still level-headed enough to realise what was being said was a fair point. "England pass me my phone; I need to make a call" Russia left no room to argue in his request

England passed him the phone they'd taken out of Russia's trench coat when healing him, once handed over Russia immediately selected his bosses emergency contact number before a long and heated discussion in Russian started

Though the three other nations in the room were not completely fluent in the Russians language, being around other nations long enough did mean that they'd often picked up bits and pieces of the others languages and could actually understand a lot of what was being said, despite how many times England has declared he had no idea what France was saying.

The others in the room roughly picked up that Russia was demanding a search for various vehicles, especially those going to private air fields, as well as a description of the Canadian and a vague description of whom they assume was the kidnapper, though between everything useful that was said there was heavy threatening and intimidation.

After a good hour on the phone with his boss and various other people, with some nice and not so nice language being thrown around his phone alerted him to be dying, he handed his phone over to England with a vague there's a charger in his room before realising that it was only the Englishman left in the room. After taking a breath or two he could smell food being cooked in the kitchen and the sound of something being hummed in French, he felt himself being taken back to when his house was much fuller and filled with love and found himself drifting back to sleep.

"Oi, Russia wake up" America said carrying two plates of whatever France had been making, he 'lightly' kicked the sleeping Russian in the side "Arthur said you can move around now, you probably won't die any quicker now or something. You better not die before we save my brother it is after all your fault that he's ben taken"

"I won't die until Matvey's safe, I can promise you that" Russia replied pulling himself of the quite uncomfortable floor, seriously would it of been too hard for the three of them to have carried him to his bed. Sitting down on one of the sofa's he quietly ate his food

A few years ago, America and Russia being in the same room together for any amount of time would turn into either a large uncomfortable silence for all those involved or a bloodbath with neither caring who got in their way, but today they just ate in comfortable silence being joined by the other two not long after they started eating

The sound of the star-spangled banner cuts through the room, they all turn to America giving him the really look as he gets out his phone to answer the caller, his face goes from yeah what are you going to do about it to oh god no in the space of a breath

"hang on dude let me put you on speaker" The pale faced American said pressing a button on his phone "repeat what you told me"

"of course, Mr. America I went over to Mr. Canada's house like you asked and found his door unlocked once inside there was a large area of dried blood with what looks to be some fur fibres similar to that of Mr. Canada's pet polar bear, the blood has been siting there for some time so It's hard to say when it happened"

"Matvey did seem to be having nightmares about something happening to his bear, but he couldn't remember them maybe this was the incident" Russia said whilst the guy on the phone continued to talk

"It gets worse further in more dry blood and an intense sign of a struggle, I do feel sorry for the person who had Mr. Canada's hockey stick broken on them, I understand he had a strong swing. I am sorry Mr. America but there's no sign of him or his bear, I haven't yet checked the cameras he has set up, but I'll let you know more when I do"

"thanks dude keep me posted" America said hanging up, the room fell into a shocked silence France looked seconds away from crying

"It's late we should sleep no doubt by morning the young man will have some more leads" England said the others agreed, and they all headed to their rooms, though none of them could sleep.


End file.
